


The Bestselling Show

by mydeira



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Doctor Who (2005), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna’s going to make certain the Doctor is very, very sorry when she meets up with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestselling Show

Well, her head had stopped hurting, that had to count for something. And Donna knew two things with absolute certainty. One, she was in a bathroom stall. Clean but unimpressive. Two, when she found the Doctor she was going to going to slap him back to the last ice age. Erasing her memory of everything related to him to save her…leave it to a man.

At least now she knew why everyone had been handling her with kid gloves the past two years. It also explained how things had gone pear-shaped with Shaun so quickly. Amazing bloke, but even a saint would be hard-pressed to stand by a woman who’d lost her mind. Or had it taken from her.

Bloody Doctor.

But standing around here wasn’t going to get anything done.

Donna shoved open the stall door, freezing when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

No, the ice age was too kind for the Doctor.

She didn’t whimper, but it was a near thing. What in the name of the Ood had possessed her to crimp her hair. It was just this side of a frizzy mass of, well, frizz! Then there was the outfit. Some uniform of some sort, she’d wager. Like what lady coppers used to wear when she’d been growing up.

“Some best friend,” she muttered as she attempted to tame the wild thing on her head. The memory thing she would be able to forgive…in time. But this! “Just you wait, Doctor.”

Sick of looking at the disaster in the mirror, Donna headed for the door. Might as well see where she’d wound up.

She’d barely set a foot in the hallway when she ran smack into a brick wall of a man.

“Oi! Look where you’re going, you red menace.”

This was the absolute last straw. “How about you watch where _you’re_ going, you—” Donna’s mouth dropped open when saw who she’d collided with. “You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

“That’s ‘Guv’ to you, WPC.” Gene Hunt’s pale blue eyes gave her a once over. “But if you stop dawdling in the bathroom and get me my coffee, we might be able to work something out.”

Donna felt like a fish out of water as she watched him stride down the hall.

Not only was she dressed in polyester and having the worst hair day of her life. Oh no, what took the cake was, “I’m in a ruddy coma.”

Gene’s head poked out of the office proper. “Coffee, now.”

The Doctor was a dead man. Alien. Whatever.

Until she found a way out of here, however, there was only one thing to do. Be a good little temp.

“Coming, _Guv_.”

And pour the best damned coffee he’d never taste down the front of DCI Hunt’s well-fitting trousers. She’d make certain not to do too much damage.

“Might as well have some fun while I’m here,” she told herself and set off down the hall.


End file.
